Chips and Dip
by Twific-textmessagelolcontest
Summary: A night of mixed up texts, midnight rendezvous and steaming lemons will leave you laughing wriggling as you enjoy a night with all of your favorite couples.


******Contest entry for the Twi-Fic Text Message LOL Contest**

**Title: Chips and Dip**

**Pairing: Bella x Edward x Emmett and Jasper x Alice**

**Rating: M and funny**

**Word Count: 10,350**

**Summary: A night of mixed up texts, midnight rendezvous and steaming lemons will leave you laughing wriggling as you enjoy a night with all of your favorite couples.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Steve Jobs own the iphone. The rest is mine **

**A/N: If you don't know, Siri is the name of the computer in an iPhone. You can speak, and she will answer questions and send texts. She often gets words wrong.**

* * *

_Alice: Comin 2 the party?_

_Bella: Yup. B there soon_

_Alice: Can u bring chips and dick?_

_Bella: um... where am I supposed to get that?_

_Alice: OMG! I meant dip! Fucking Siri!_

_Bella: Ha ha. I bet u said dick. It would be more fun anyway._

Every year, Alice had an amazing Fourth of July party at her parents' cabin up north. A bunch of girls from our sorority would spend the weekend partying together. Last year we had a great time, though it got a bit out of control. I wasn't sure how it started exactly, but someone dared someone else to kiss Alice. The next thing I knew, everyone was kissing everyone.

Jessica, the person who I think started it all, said that this year was going to be even more wild, and that we might all want to shave our pussies just in case. I'd shaved my pussy for a different reason.

Edward Cullen.

He was hot as fuck, and Alice's neighbor from across the lake. He was tall, dark, handsome, and very much gay. It didn't matter, though; Edward Cullen could eat pussy like no man, and he fucked like a stallion.

I met him the first summer I'd come here—three years ago. He'd hung around with me all day in the lake and that night by the campfire. He had been giving out serious "gay" vibes all day, so when he leaned in for a kiss, I was surprised to say the least. I was even more surprised an hour later in his cabin when he'd given me the best orgasm of my life with his tongue. He trumped that orgasm fifteen minutes later with an even better one using his dick.

The next day, when I told Alice I'd hung out with Edward she smiled.

"Oh Edward Masen is nice. Besides, every girl needs a gay friend."

I didn't inform her that I'd spent the afternoon being licked and fucked by him and that he was far from gay. Her statement did have me confused, though.

When I asked him about it later that evening, he told me that he loved vanilla shakes from McDonalds, but once a year, he ordered a Shamrock Shake because he liked a bit of variety.

For the next two summers, I was his Shamrock Shake, and damn, did he love to lick the whipped cream off of those shakes.

As if he knew he was on my mind, my phone buzzed with a text from him.

_Edward: Are you cumming? lol_

_Bella: Not yet. Had 2 stop 2 get cherries. Know how much u love them on ur Shamrock Shakes_

_Edward: Ha Ha. Hurry. Got someone for u to meet_

_Bella: I've already met ur little friend_

_Edward: U know how big eddie doesn't like being called little_

_Bella: i'll make it up to him_

_Edward: just hurry_

Damn, he seemed more excited than I did.

I finished at the grocery store and loaded the chips, dip, cherries and a few other things into the trunk. Grabbing two bottles of water, I put them in the center console for the drive. It seemed like a good idea at the time. Of course, at the time I had no way of knowing that I would run over a nail, end up with a flat tire and be wearing an entire bottle of water while standing on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere at night.

I tried calling Alice, but there was no cell service wherever the hell I was. I didn't think I was all that far from her place and contemplated walking the rest of the way, when headlights appeared from around the bend. I thought about all the creepy movies I'd seen and considered locking myself in the car, but when the car pulled to a stop and a really cute man got out, I decided I'd take my chances.

"Evening Miss. What seems to be the problem?" As he approached, I could tell he was a bit older than me. Probably in his thirties.

"I um...I got a flat tire." I walked to the front of the car to point to the passenger side tire. He'd stopped following me and just stood still.

"Jesus fuck," I heard him whisper under his breath as he stared at me standing in the beam of my headlights. I'd forgotten about the water I'd spilled on my t-shirt, and I'd forgotten I wasn't wearing a bra. The two things I'd overlooked appeared to be having a great impact on him.

I could see my nipples clearly through my shirt. "Oh God," I groaned, covering my chest with my arms. "I uh, there was a spill. Anyway, do you think you can help me change it?" He still hadn't moved. "Or um, do you maybe have a phone that works out here in the middle of bumfuck nowhere? I could call my friend Alice to come and pick me up."

That seemed to snap him out of it. "Alice Brandon?"

"Uh yeah. I'm on my way to her cabin."

"You're really not that far. I can give you a ride. We can come back tomorrow and fix your tire in the daylight."

I bit my lip. I knew that getting into a car with a stranger—even a hot looking one—was a stupid thing to do.

"I don't blame you for being nervous about getting into a car with a stranger, but really I'm not. I've known Alice for years. Her father, Carlisle, and I fish together. My cabin is right next door." He paused for a minute. "Look, if it makes you feel better, I can go to her cabin and tell her myself. I can send her back here for you. I just don't want to leave you out here in the woods alone." He walked over and looked at my tire with the flashlight. "And you can't go anywhere on that tire. There's a nail that's gone straight through the tread."

Deciding to live dangerously, I accepted his ride. After cleaning up a bit of the water and loading the stuff from my car to his truck, we were on our way. I tried texting Alice rather than calling her, but I still had no signal.

"You can use mine if you want." He handed me his phone. I put in Alice's number, though he only had one bar that kept flickering off and on.

_Bella: Hey alice, its bella _

_Bella: Ran over a nail with my car. text failed_

_Bella: Got a flat tire. text failed_

_Bella: Met a really nice man. Says I got nailed. Blew completely through the rubber._

_Alice: WHAT?_

_Bella: Don't worry. He helped me clean up the mess_

_Alice: What the hell are u talking about?_

_Bella: I'm riding him now. Be there soon._

_Bella: *with_

_Alice: Are you fucking with me? I'm buzzed._

_Bella: No, I'm with ur dad, riding him._

_Bella: ug, I hate Siri! I'm with ur dad's friend. Riding with him._

_Alice: Stop fucking around and just get here._

What the hell was her problem? Though when I reread my messages, it did appear that I was riding her father, or his friend and he'd nailed me. I couldn't help laughing.

"Wanna share the joke, Darlin'?"

"I um..." I laughed. "I uh, tried to text Alice, but the auto correct, or maybe it's just my typing...I don't know...but I kinda told her I was riding you and that you'd nailed me and blew through a rubber."

He looked at me wide eyed, then burst out laughing. "I'm not going to jail for this am I?" he teased. "Tell me you're at least eighteen."

"Twenty-two."

"Jasper Whitlock."

I noticed he didn't tell me his age. "I just thought you might wanna know the name of the gentleman you got nailed by tonight."

When we pulled up to Alice's cabin fifteen minutes later, I could tell the party had already started. There were people everywhere and you could hear the music from inside Jasper's car.

"Do you need help carrying anything in?" His voice was deep and had the sexiest southern accent.

"Uh, sure," I said, spying the bags of chips and realizing how funny this could be. "Can you carry in the chips?"

He followed me into Alice's cabin. When she saw me, she put down her beer and ran over to me to give me a big hug. "Bella!"

I leaned into the hug and whispered in her ear. "I bought the chips and dick."

She pulled back looking confused, so I motioned with my head to the door where Jasper stood. I heard her whimper.

"Alice?" She'd started to tremble slightly.

"I uh. Know how I've told you about my dream guy? How I measure all the guys at school against this one, hot, perfect guy?"

I nodded, realization dawning on me.

"Oh shit, Alice. Is that your fantasy man?"

She nodded as he walked over to us.

"Well hello, Alice. I see you're having another great party this year."

Alice had talked about a guy that she liked ever since I met her. She compared every guy she met to this mystery man, and because no guy could live up to him, she ended every relationship before it started. Hell, I thought Alice might even still be a virgin. There was no way I was letting him get away without getting to know him better. "Why don't you stay and join us?"

He hesitated. "I really shouldn't"

"One beer."

I left him standing there with Alice to go get him a beer, not even giving him the option to turn me down. Now that we were in the light, I could totally see what Alice was all gaga about; he was one good looking man. I still wasn't sure about the age, though—thirty something, I'd guess. It didn't matter. He had the sexiest hair, and his eyes...the shade of blue was enough to make your panties wet if his arms hadn't already done that. I'm usually not into asses, but his jeans made his look amazing. His wife was one hell of a lucky woman.

"Here you go, Jasper," I said, handing him a plastic cup full of some unknown beer. We stood there in awkward silence for a moment. "So, you and Jasper are neighbors?"

"Yup," Alice said, biting her lip. "Mr. Whitlock has lived next door for as long as I can remember."

Mr. Whitlock? Damn it sounded sexy when she called him that. Visions of her dressed as a schoolgirl getting paddled by him flashed into my perverted mind. I knew she had a crush on him, but he was probably just a nice guy—a nice guy who'd blushed at the sight of my nipples earlier.

He went into stories about cute things Alice had done as a kid, and I realized that he must be about the same age as her parents. It must suck to be Alice. When he started talking about the time when Alice and Edward got a hold of some beer and were throwing up behind his boat house, I glanced around, looking for Edward.

He was leaning against a wall, beer in one hand, a man's hand in his other. The guy Edward was with was huge. Edward himself was just over six feet tall and well built. This guy was like six-foot-four and ripped.

Edward smiled as I walked up to them. "Hey, Bella! I have someone for you to meet. This is my boyfriend, Emmett."

He smiled and the cutest dimples appeared on his now pink cheeks.

"Congratulations. I'm so happy for you." I was happy for Edward and Emmett, but I'd be lying if I didn't say I wasn't a bit disappointed that my annual booty call had been effectively cancelled.

After my second beer and learning all about Emmett, Edward asked me if I wanted to go for a walk. I was happy to see that Jasper was still there, talking to Alice and a few of our sorority sisters. Apparently, Alice and I weren't the only ones who thought he was hot.

Edward and I walked for a minute or two in silence until we got down to the beach. He plopped down on some beach grass and pulled me on top of him. His lips found mine, and before I knew it, we were locked in a feverish kiss.

"What about Emmett?" I asked, trying to keep control of my senses.

"Emmett knows about our arrangement. He's cool with it."

"Fuck, Bella," he moaned, his hand sliding up under my t-shirt and palming my breast. "Tell me I don't have to wait another minute to get inside of those pants."

He had my jeans unbuttoned and unzipped before I could even respond. I slid my hand inside of his boxers as he kicked his own jeans off. He reached for them before they went flying and grabbed a condom from the pocket. Tearing it open with his teeth, he had it on and was pressing against my panties in less than thirty seconds.

"Tell me you're ready," he said, sliding two fingers in. He groaned at my wetness. It had been seven months since I'd had sex and I could tell. He pumped his fingers in and out of me, stretching me in a delicious way. "Damn, Babygirl, you are so wet, and even tighter than I remembered. I need to fuck that pussy now!"

Pushing my panties aside, he slid inside of me.

"Oh fuck, Edward," I moaned as he slammed into me over and over again.

Still fucking me hard and fast, he leaned down to suck on my breasts. I knew he loved them, and this was the only time he got to play with anything like them. "God damn it," he said, trying to fight his way around the material of my shirt. He tugged at it until I was lying under him in nothing but my panties in the moonlight.

"Hell yeah," he grunted as he threw one of my legs up over his shoulder and attacked my breast with his mouth.

The sensation was too much, and I found myself cumming only moments before his body stilled as well.

"Fuck, Bella. I'm sorry I came so fast, and I'm sorry for how hard I fucked you. It's just that I've been talking to Emmett about you all day, and I've been hard for hours." He sat up, withdrawing from me and removing his condom.

I was shocked that he'd talked to Emmett about me so much. "What did you tell Emmett about me?"

"Just what you and I do. I hope you don't mind." I shook my head. "Hey, I'm gonna text him we are here, if that's alright. He doesn't know anyone at the party."

"Sure," I said, grabbing my t-shirt and throwing it back on.

_Edward: Come join us._

_Emmett: She's cool with it?_

_Edward: Don't know. Haven't asked._

_Emmett: Nervous. Maybe i should wait here._

_Edward: Just come to the beach. Bring a blanket and the Jack._

_Emmett: K_

"He's coming. I told him to bring a blanket. I don't want you getting cold. He is so sweet and funny. That's what I like about him. Do you know that he's only had like three boyfriends, and he's never even kissed a girl?"

I knew my eyes were wide. "Really?"

"Yeah, technically he's a virgin."

I narrowed my eyes. "Now how is that possible. I know you two must fool around." I'd never really thought of two men together having sex, but strangely, thinking of it now turned me on.

"Well, yeah we do stuff. I mean we have sex, but he's never fucked anyone."

"Wait, you fuck him, but he doesn't fuck you?" I probably sounded stupid, but I had no idea how gay couples worked.

"Yeah. I'm a top. We don't switch. But I was thinking about how amazing it was being with you, and I wished Emmett could have that experience. Bella, I was wondering..."

He got cut off before he could finish his sentence by Emmett walking onto the beach. I knew what he'd almost said. Did he really want me to sleep with his boyfriend? And even if he did, was that something I would ever consider? Yeah, this was a booty call weekend, but I wasn't a slut.

Edward stood and took the blanket from him when Emmett got close enough, spreading it out on the ground. He and Emmett sat on it and held hands. "Come sit on the blanket, Bella. You're gonna get cold." As I went to move, I realized I wasn't wearing pants. It was a bit late to worry about it now, and I was grateful that Edward hadn't removed my panties before fucking me.

Edward opened the bottle of Jack, took a drink, then passed it to Emmett, who did the same before passing it to me. The liquid burned going down, but warmed me from the inside.

"Did you miss me?" Edward asked, turning to Emmett while taking another drink.

Emmett nodded and Edward moved in, kissing him on the lips. I watched as their soft kiss turned sensual. It was hot watching them kiss, and when I moaned softly at their passion, Edward stopped kissing Emmett and turned to me, grabbing my hand and pulling me across the blanket towards them. He kissed me slowly while Emmett watched, only a few inches from our faces. This kiss was much shorter than his with Emmett, but still left me breathless. When he pulled back, he looked from me to Emmett. My gaze followed. Emmett licked his lower lip while I tried to think. My heart was racing and I was breathing hard. I supposed I could kiss him. What harm would that do?

I leaned forward slightly and his soft lips met mine. He kissed completely different than Edward. His kiss was soft and slow. When he sucked my lower lip into his mouth, he made my entire body quiver.

"Fuck that's hot," Edward whispered, though Emmett didn't stop kissing me. I felt hands slide under my shirt and groaned when Edward palmed both breasts and pinched my nipples. One of his hands left, only to return with Emmett's in it, which he placed on my sensitive skin. Emmett's fingers explored every inch of my breast as he continued to kiss me. Edward's hand was more experienced, but the fact that two different men were bringing me pleasure at the same time had me breaking the kiss and arching my back.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck! I can't..."

"Yes you can, Baby," Edward said, pulling my t-shirt from my body again. "But if you want us to stop, we'll stop."

I might have told them to stop if Edward wouldn't have started to suck on my right breast. I opened my eyes to see Emmett staring down at my body. He glanced up at me and I nodded.

Feeling two men suck on your breasts at the same time is one of the most amazing things in the world.

"I told you they were fucking perfect," Edward said with my nipple between his teeth. Emmett groaned his reply, never losing suction.

I knew I'd been wiggling my hips, so when Edward's fingers slid under my panties to press on my clit, I sighed in relief.

"Feel how wet we've made her," Edward whispered. He was tugging at my panties to get them over my hips. It never even crossed my mind to stop him.

Edward began rubbing my clit again while Emmett released my breast, moving his hand between my thighs. A moment later, a thick finger entered me—Emmett and I groaning at the same time. He began moving his finger in and out of me slowly. As I arched my back and rolled my hips, he added a second thick digit. I'd been concentrating so hard on that feeling that I didn't notice when Edward stopped rubbing my clit. I did notice, however, when his mouth replaced his finger, sucking my over sensitive nub into his mouth. I nearly flew off the blanket at the sensation.

"Shhhhh, Babygirl," Edward whispered, sliding his hand up my stomach, then over to my hand where he gripped it tight. "Just feel."

His mouth went back to my clit while Emmett's fingers moved in and out of me, bringing me closer to my climax with each thrust. My orgasm rocketed through my body, coating Emmett's fingers, which Edward immediately started to suck. His cheeks hollowed out and I imagined what it must be like when he sucked on Emmett's dick. I groaned at the thought and Edward let Emmett's fingers slip from his mouth.

Emmett leaned in and kissed Edward while I watched, unblinking. "She tastes good, doesn't she?" Edward asked Emmett who nodded. "Eat her with me."

I swore I started to hyperventilate when first Edward's mouth then Emmett's found my wet pussy. Edward went back to licking and sucking on my clit, while Emmett darted his tongue in and out of me. They would stop every so often to kiss, then switch places only to stop, kiss, and switch again. It only took a few minutes before my hands were fisting the blanket and I was screaming out gibberish as I came all over their faces.

They kissed for a while as I came down from my high.

"You doing alright, Baby?" Edward asked me, laying down on the blanket so that his head was next to mine, leaving Emmett still sitting between my legs.

I nodded and Edward kissed me softly. Emmett started kissing his way up my thigh, stopping to lick my pussy with one long, slow lick, then moving upward towards my breasts. After kissing each nipple, he continued up to my neck and then finally my lips. Edward released me from his kiss and Emmett took his place. As Emmett kissed me, Edward's lips moved towards my breasts. He sucked on them while Emmett kissed his way to my ear. I felt him grind his jean covered erection against me. "May I?"

It was two words, but I knew exactly what it meant. There were a million reasons I should have said no, but I couldn't think of one of them in that moment, so I nodded my head yes.

I tried to keep my eyes from popping out of my head as he removed first his shirt, then his jeans. His body was amazing. There were muscles on muscles, and his dick. Jesus fuck! I mean, it wasn't really that much longer than Edward's—the same size, maybe—but it was thick. I watched Edward roll a condom onto Emmett's purple cock and bit my lip at how good I knew it was going to feel.

His body covered mine as he entered me slowly. I stretched around him, enjoying every sensation. Edward was watching intensely, playing with my nipple absentmindedly. Emmett moved in and out slowly and I groaned in frustration. He froze. "I um, I don't know what I'm doing. Am I hurting you?"

"Fuck no. I just...ungh...I want..."

"She wants you to fuck her, Emmett. Just relax—let go and fuck her."

I nodded and Emmett smiled as he began thrusting harder and faster. I couldn't help the sounds that were coming from my body as he fucked me hard.

"So beautiful," Edward murmured, watching the place where Emmett's body joined mine. He shifted and moved behind Emmett. I thought he was just trying to get a different view, but when I saw him roll a condom onto his dick, I realized what was about to happen.

"Stay still for a moment, Honey," Edward whispered into Emmett's ear. Still buried deep inside of me, he leaned forward and began sucking on my breast. In this position, I had a great view of Edward entering him. They both stayed still for a moment, then Edward began to move. It was the hottest fucking thing I'd ever seen. I couldn't watch for long though, because Emmett started thrusting into me again, and knowing he had Edward deep inside of him made it nearly impossible to hold off my orgasm.

"Feels so fucking good," Emmett groaned.

"I know. Every time you thrust into her, your ass squeezes my cock. Fuck Baby, I'm not going to last long."

None of us did. Within a few minutes, I felt Emmett's dick pulse inside of me, and from the sounds Edward made, he was cumming too. I'd lost count of my orgasms by that point.

We lay there on the blanket, looking at the stars and not saying anything for a moment while we caught our breaths. Edward's phone buzzed.

_Alice: Hey, did you and ur hot new guy leave?_

_Edward: No, just went for a walk._

_Alice: Walk = fucking_

_Edward: lol_

_Alice: Have you seen Bella?_

_Edward: She's with us._

_Alice: Guess you're not fucking then._

_Edward: Who says we're not?_

_Alice: Making a Bella sandwich? lol_

_Edward: Yeah. Lickin' the white creamy middle first._

I read his text and punched his arm. "She's going to think I'm joking," he laughed.

_Alice: Oh, in that case, make sure u check out her tits. They r spectacular._

_Edward: Will do lol_

I thought it was ironic that they were teasing about what we were actually doing. If only Alice knew.

"She's right, you know," Emmett said quietly. "You do have great fucking tits. I may be gay, but I can still recognize great tits when I see them."

"You like them, huh?" I laughed, sitting up and acting more confident than I felt. I wiggled them in his face.

"Love them!" He laughed and grabbed me, pulling me on top of him. I straddled his washboard abs as he pulled me towards him and began sucking.

I loud moan left his lips, and when I turned to see what it was that caused it, I couldn't look away. I'd pulled my breast from Emmett's mouth to watch his dick disappear into Edward's mouth. I'd imagined it earlier, but I had done it no justice.

Pulling me back to him, Emmett started in again on my breasts. My nipples were sore from all the attention, but I didn't care—it still felt amazing. I heard a condom wrapper rip and twisted once again to see Edward roll it down Emmett's hard dick. I was lifted and slammed down as Emmett thrust up.

"OH FUCK!"

I didn't wait for Emmett to start to move; I began riding the shit out of him. Edward was busy licking Emmett's balls and the place where his cock disappeared inside of me. Occasionally his tongue would brush my puckered hole and I'd whimper in pleasure.

"You like that, don't you?" Edward asked, sliding a finger around the opening.

I didn't want to like it, but I did.

He slid his finger in and I couldn't help but hiss. "Fuck yeah."

He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me from behind.

Moving my hair, he whispered in my ear. "Baby, can I try it? Will you give me your ass?" I'd only had anal sex once, and it had hurt quite a bit. We didn't even finish. "If you don't like it, I'll stop." Biting my lip, I nodded my head.

I continued to ride Emmett while Edward's finger went into me again, sliding deeper and deeper. He pulled out a tube of something and I realized it was lube.

I tensed up when I felt the head of his dick at my entrance. Emmett stopped moving for a moment as Edward carefully entered me. He went slow, and it didn't hurt like it had the other time.

The sensation of being filled completely had me so wound up, I began to rock back and forth again, though this time the sensation was unbelievably different.

Edward spoke through gritted teeth. "Jesus, Bella, your ass is so tight. Em, Baby, I can feel your cock as I fuck her."

"I know," Emmett panted. "Trying...not...to...cum."

The orgasm that started to build as I rocked back and forth, my clit pressing against his abs, was different than the others. This was more than a tingle—it was like a wave of pleasure gathering in my fingers and toes, moving throughout my body and finally meeting where Edward and Emmett joined me.

"Shit! You're squeezing my cock!" Emmett groaned. His face contorted, then relaxed, showing me the sexiest "O" face.

I guess hearing us cum, or the feel of fucking my ass, made Edward cum, too. I couldn't help but whimper when first Edward left my body, then Emmett lifted me off of him.

The temperature had dropped too, and I began to shiver. "Fuck, Edward, is she ok? She's shaking."

"I'm fine. Just tired, and it's cold."

Edward put on his pants while Emmett did the same. "Let's get her back," Edward said, gathering my clothes. I thought he was going to help me put them on, but Emmett just reached down and scooped me up, blanket and all. His body was so warm, I couldn't resist putting my head against his chest and closing my eyes for a moment. I could hear the music from the cabin as we got closer.

"Edward?" Alice yelled, and I could hear her rushing up to us. "Is that Bella? What happened?"

I lifted my head from Emmett's chest. "I'm fine Alice. Just cold and tired."

I heard Alice's gasp the moment she realized I was nude.

"Did you? I mean... Oh, I knew there was something..."

"What are you talking about, Alice?" Edward giggled. "This was your idea. Bella sandwich, remember?"

Her eyes were as big as saucers. "He's kidding, Alice. But I really am tired."

"It's quieter at my place," Edward said, carrying me towards his cabin. "Text us in the morning."

APOV

I watched the three of them disappear into the woods. Un-fucking-believable. Here I am, beyond sexually frustrated, and Bella goes off and finds not one, but two guys to fuck—and gay guys at that. I really couldn't be mad at her, though. I was just mad at myself. I was the idiot who was in love with a man the same age as my father.

I thought I was going to die when Bella walked through the door with him. And then he stayed and we actually talked. Part of me hoped that somehow he'd come across as an asshole, or an old stick in the mud, so that I could get over him. But no. Somehow, after talking to him for a few hours, he was even more attractive.

I'd had a thing for him since I was like fifteen years old. I knew he just thought of me as a kid, but I couldn't help it. He'd been great tonight, too, and he seemed to be having a good time. He even did a jello shot. If only he would see me as an adult; then maybe we could hang out more.

Who was I kidding? What would someone like him want with a kid like me? Resigned to being alone for the rest of my life, I decided to live through Bella. She might not be checking her phone now, but she would eventually and she had a lot of explaining to do.

_Alice: What the hell was that all about? Uv got to spill it all. Was it as hot as it looked? Did u get fucked so hard u couldn't even walk? I'm jealous bitch. Here I am, all horny from standing so close to Mr. Perfect all night and u go and get laid, by 2 guys! I want some dick!_

_555-3412: I don't think you meant to text that to me._

_Alice: The hell I didn't girl. I'm telling u with his sexy accent and that ass that's to die 4, I'd be riding him all night long. Did u see his fingers? I bet he has a huge dick._

_555-3412: I think you have a wrong number._

_Alice: Stop fucking around Bella. It's Alice. Ur programmed into my phone. If you're not Bella, then who r u?_

I looked down to find some random numbers in the place Bella's name usually was. How could it be a wrong number? I'd just returned the last text. The last text! My stomach dropped as I realized my mistake one second before the next text came through, signaling the end of my dignity.

_555-3412: Jasper Whitlock_

I stared at it for a full minute before moving, and even then, it was only to sink to my knees and begin to cry. This had to be the most embarrassing moment of my life. I laughed at the irony that my second most embarrassing moment had also happened on this dock two summers ago.

Our family had gone boating with Jasper and his girlfriend, Tanya. When we'd come back, I stood on the dock with her, watching my dad and Jasper tie up the boat.

"You know you can't have him," Tanya said with her hand on her hip.

"What?"

"I see how you look at him. I'm just telling you—he's taken. Besides, he wouldn't be interested in someone like you. He wants a woman with experience both in and out of the bedroom. I bet you're a virgin." She'd said the word like it was a disease. "And besides, you need to grow some tits before anyone will be interested in you."

Her words still stung two years later. As mean and rude as she was, she was right. He'd never want me, and I still didn't have tits.

_555-3412: Hello? Alice are you alright?_

_Alice: I'm fine_

I really wasn't fine, but I didn't want to make it worse.

I sat on the dock, staring out over the water for a few minutes. I'd have to go back to the cabin eventually, but I just wanted to wait until everyone left.

"Alice?" His voice, coming from behind me, startled me.

I sniffed, trying to hide the fact that I'd been crying.

"Oh, Darlin'. Did someone hurt you? Was it that guy you were texting about?"

"No. No one hurt me. I'm fine." I hadn't turned around, my voice carrying out over the water.

"Bullshit. You are not fine. You're crying. Now you tell me who did this to you. I'm going to go in there and kick his ass."

"He's not in there, Mr. Whitlock."

"Where is he then? Which one was he? You said he had an accent, but all of you sound like you have accents to me. I mean, technically I'm the one with the accent."

It only took him a second to work it out. "Oh shit," he whispered. I heard him walk up behind me. "Alice, was it me you were talking about?"

I nodded. A new fear gripped me when it occurred to me that he might tell my father. What would my dad say if he saw what I'd texted. I jumped to my feet.

"Mr. Whitlock. Please, Sir, can't we just forget about this?"

"I don't think I can do that, Alice."

My heart sank. "Please. It's so embarrassing."

"But is it true?"

I could lie. I could say someone stole my phone, but I was exhausted, and sick of lying. "Yes," I whispered, looking at the ground.

"Oh, Alice." His voice was soft. I waited for the words of condemnation, but they never came. Instead, his fingers gently stroked my cheek. I looked up at him and swallowed hard.

As if in slow motion, he lowered his head and brushed his lips against mine. I didn't move for fear that this was a dream and I'd wake up.

He pulled back and looked down at me for a split second before his lips crashed into mine. It wasn't like the other kisses I'd shared with boys. He hadn't shoved his tongue into my mouth and half way down my throat, gagging me. As passionate as it was, it was also warm and tender, and had my entire body tingling. I trembled from the excitement. He mistook my movements as being cold. "Oh, Darlin, you're shivering. Let's get you back inside."

"I don't want to go back in there," I said, nodding towards my cabin where two guys had just walked outside and puked in the bushes.

"You can...uh...come back to my place." He swallowed hard as the words left his lips.

I nodded. "I'd like that."

We began to walk the path to his cabin. I'd only been inside a few times, but he wasn't inviting me in for coffee . He'd just kissed me, and now we were headed there together. My legs felt wobbly and I tripped over a root, so he put his arm around my shoulder to steady me. By the time we had reached the door to his cabin, my heart was beating wildly.

Was he just being nice and offering me a quiet place to go, or was he planning on kissing me again?

"Alice, about your texts—the things that you said."

I'd reread the texts. I had said that his ass was cute, that I thought he had a huge dick, and that I wanted to ride him all night long. It was beyond embarrassing. "Do we have to talk about that? This is so embarrassing." I looked at the couch, his carpet, anywhere but at him.

He took my chin in his hand and lifted my face so that I was looking him in the eye. "Please don't be embarrassed, Darlin'. I have something to confess. I've fantasized about you saying words like that to me for a while now. I just never thought you actually would."

"Really?"

Once again his mouth crashed down on mine. This time, his tongue pressed against my lips, asking for entrance, which I happily granted. He explored my mouth, causing me to groan, and when I pushed back, he allowed me into his, keeping still with the exception of his hands. They had been on my cheeks, but started to slide slowly down my body. His thumbs grazed the edges of my breasts while his fingers stroked my back. I thought he was going to drop them completely when they reached my thighs, but he brought them back up, this time on the inside of my tank top.

The feel of his warm hands on my bare skin felt so good. He pulled my body closer to his, and I felt his hardness press against my stomach. It seemed very hard and very large. I began to tremble from the anticipation.

He stopped kissing me and looked down at me. "Baby, am I frightening you?"

I bit my lip and shook my head no, but the truth was, I was a bit nervous. I had very little experience with guys. I'd only dated a few, and two had gone up my shirt and felt my breasts, while one had put his hand up my skirt at a party. The guy's fingers pushed inside of me, and while not unpleasant, it didn't feel anywhere near as good as it did when I did it to myself.

I wanted Mr. Whitlock to know I wasn't afraid, so I stood on my tiptoes and initiated our next kiss. During that kiss, his hands continued to explore my body as I explored his. My hands moved first over his t-shirt, then—wanting to feel his skin—slid under the thin cotton.

His body was in incredible shape, and I'm not talking for a man in his late thirties. I mean it was in amazing shape for any man. I wanted to see his chest, so I tugged at his shirt. He helped me remove it and stood there as I stared at his amazing pecs and abs.

"Hey, hey now," he whispered huskily. "I showed you mine, it's only fair if you show me yours."

I gulped and chewed on my lower lip, unsure because I knew that I had a less than perfect body. I weighed just over one hundred pounds and had barely B cup breasts. Tanya, with her D sized breasts and curves, entered my mind.

"Oh, Honey," he said, pulling me into a hug. "I didn't mean to pressure you. I was just teasing."

My mind raced, and as much as I was nervous about showing him my body, I felt safe with him.

"Can we turn off the lights?" I knew my voice was almost inaudible.

"You don't have to do this, Darlin. I didn't mean to make you..."

"I want to. I just want to turn off the lights."

He nodded and moved to the wall switch. The cabin wasn't pitch black, as the near full moon bounced off the lake and in through the many windows, giving everything a bluish glow. His chest looked even better, if that were possible.

I reached down and pulled my tank over my head, leaving me standing in just a bra, skirt, panties and a pair of flip flops.

The low rumble that came from somewhere in his chest excited me. Without a word, he removed his pants and stood there in his boxers, staring at me and waiting for me to make the next move. Stepping out of my flip flops, I let my skirt fall to the floor. We were now just staring at each other in our underwear. I was so glad I'd worn the new pale pink set I'd picked out recently when I'd gone shopping with Bella, who complained that I only had granny panties. I'd have to remember to thank her for talking me into buying these.

Apparently Jasper liked them, too. He just stood there as if in a trance, then groaned, "Fuck, you are perfect. So fucking perfect." Moving quickly, he scooped me up bridal style and carried me to his room. "I know this seems fast, but I've wanted you so long it seems like I've waited years. Do you want me to slow down?"

I shook my head, too nervous to speak but not wanting to stop. He lay me on his bed then stepped back to look down at me. "You are so beautiful. I can't believe this isn't a dream."

My heart raced as he walked to the other side of his bed and lay down next to me. "So beautiful," he murmured, stroking my cheek. I thought my heart was going to explode in my chest. I licked my lips in anticipation of his kiss, causing him to groan and lick his in response.

That was the last thing I saw before his lips crashed onto mine once again. The kiss was slow but passionate. He sucked on my lower lip as his hands moved up my body towards my breasts. I knew he was trying to take it slow, but the anticipation was killing me. When his hand reached my bra, I held my breath. I couldn't feel his fingers through the heavy padding that attempted to make me appear to have a chest. Butterflies flew around inside my stomach as his fingertips reached inside the cup, gently stroking my nipple.

He pulled his fingers away again and flicked at the clasp between my breasts, causing the bra to spring open. I closed my eyes so I didn't have to see him look at me, but his words made them pop back open. "So beautiful."

"They...you don't think they are too small?" I'd been teased about my breasts—or lack thereof—since the age of thirteen. I was confident in every area of my life, except my body, which was partly why I'd never done much sexually. The other reason was the man currently staring down at them. I never dreamed that he would want me like this; I'd just been waiting for a man who made me feel the way he did.

"Small?" He smiled. "Hell yeah, they are small. All of you is small. And damn if they aren't perfect." His hands ghosted over my body, stopping at my breasts. My nipples were harder than they had ever been as his thumb lightly rubbed the peak.

I arched my back in response and then groaned in pleasure when he lowered his head. I'd never had a mouth on my breast before, though I'd seen it in pornography. I totally got why the woman would pant and squeal—it was heavenly. His hand squeezed my breast, forcing more into his mouth, and as he sucked hard, I ran my fingers through his hair. When he lifted his head from my breast, I felt a loss that was soon replaced by euphoria when his mouth found my other nipple. This time he sucked even harder, and I couldn't help but cry out in ecstasy.

My cries seemed to encourage him to suck harder, working me into such a frenzy that I was bucking my hips beneath him. He pushed back, and the feel of his erection made it all become real. I'd always stopped other boys before it got this far, but I didn't want to stop him. I wanted everything he was willing to give me.

He must have noticed the fact that I had stopped moving and making noises, because his head left my breast and he looked down into my eyes. "Are you alright, Babygirl? Did I hurt you?"

I shook my head no. "I uh, I just realized how much I want you inside of me."

"Fuck," he hissed under his breath, then added with a smirk, "You can't say stuff like that Darlin', and not expect me to cum in my pants."

I giggled at his joke and felt much more at ease.

He went back to my breasts, but this time just kissed my nipples lightly. I was surprised when he kissed his way down my stomach, but even more so when he kissed my mound through my panties. "May I?"

"Oh God," was all I could say as I lifted my hips so he could slide my completely drenched panties from me.

"Oh God is right," he said, staring down at me. I'd had my bikini line waxed last week, and Bella convinced me to get a Brazilian. Something else I'd have to thank her for.

His head dipped down and he placed a kiss right on top of my pussy. I gasped. He smiled at me before doing it again, this time not as chastely. He licked his way down and through my folds. Twisting my body so he was between my legs, he licked back up again. I grabbed onto the sheets in the hopes of keeping myself on this planet because it felt like I was flying. His tongue dipped into me and he groaned, the rumbling vibrations shooting straight to my core. I started to tremble. "OH, MR. WHITLOCK!"

He stopped licking and sucking on me, and looked up at me from between my legs. I was panting heavily, trying to regain control. "Darlin', as hard as it makes my dick when you say that, I'm pretty sure with where my tongue just was, you can call me Jasper."

"Mmmmmm, Jasper," I said with a smile, loving the sound rolling off my tongue.

He smiled and lowered his head once again, licking and sucking me until all I could do was moan, "Jasper...Jasper...Jasper."

He didn't stop until I was screaming out his name, then he kissed me gently one last time, similar to the first kiss he placed on me. "Darlin', I don't think my name has ever sounded better."

His finger slid between my folds. It looked so big against my body. He must have thought so too, because he murmured, "So small."

I wondered if it were ever the case that a man couldn't fit inside of a woman's body. That would be just my luck. He didn't seem concerned though, as he slid his finger into me.

"Jesus, you're so tight, Baby."

I bit my lip, waiting for the rejection that never actually came. He stared down at my body in what I could only describe as awe. As his finger started to move in and out slowly, he closed his eyes. He lowered his head and kissed his way back up to my breasts.

"Oh, Jasper!" I moaned when I felt him stretch me further.

"I can't believe how fucking tight you are. When's the last time you had sex, Darlin'?" I tensed up at his question. He was joking around, but I knew that this was probably the end of our time together. He wouldn't want anything to do with someone so young and inexperienced once I told him.

He had removed his fingers from my pussy, and was now just feathering them over my belly button. I knew the gesture wasn't meant to be sexual, but I was still beyond aroused.

"I was only kidding, Sweetheart. It doesn't matter to me about your sexual past or how many men you've been with. I've been with plenty of women, though I've been on a two year dry spell."

I stared at him in shock. He thought I was embarrassed at the number of men I'd slept with? And why hadn't he had sex in two years? He was practically a god!

"Two years?"

"Well yeah, after Tanya left me there hasn't been anyone."

"She was an idiot to leave you!" I couldn't help my outburst.

"She was right. She said that I couldn't fall in love with her if I wanted someone else." I felt my heart stop, though I tried to hide my disappointment that there was another woman. "She said that the way I watched her—watched you—made it obvious that I wanted you, and she found it disgusting. Up until tonight, I thought you would find it disgusting too."

ME?

The other woman Tanya had left him for was me?

"Why didn't you tell me?" My words were barely a whisper.

Jasper sat back and laughed. "What was I going to say? Hey Darlin', thought you should know that my girlfriend left me because she caught me masturbating in my living room while staring out the window watching you sunbathe on the dock."

I knew my eyes were wide. He'd watched me and masturbated to me? My heart was racing.

"Oh God, now you must think I'm some sort of sick old pervert who jacks off to hot young women. I swear, I only ever masturbate thinking about you."

"You still do?"

"Oh shit. Baby, if you want to go now, I'll just walk you back." His face was bright red.

"I don't want to go anywhere. I think that's hot." I couldn't help but smile. "And as long as we're confessing, the answer to your question is never."

He looked at me in confusion. "Never what?"

"You asked me when the last time a man was inside of me was." I closed my eyes. "The answer is never."

All I could hear was his breating. It seemed like an eternity before he spoke. "I just...I—oh sweet baby girl, as much as I want to, I can't do this. You've been saving your virginity for someone special, and I can't take it like this."

He wanted to? I wanted him to, so bad. I had to confess that I'd been saving it for him. Well, I'd never dreamed it would be him, just someone like him—someone who made me feel like he did. I took a deep breath and just spoke from the heart. "I have been saving my virginity for someone very special. I've been saving it for someone I've had feelings for before I even knew what those feelings meant. Jasper, I've been saving myself for you."

"God help me, and I pray you don't regret this, but Darlin', knowing that, I can't resist you anymore." I thought it was going to be a fierce kiss the way he lowered his head so quickly, but he slowed at the last moment and gently kissed my lips. I wanted more—needed more—so I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him tightly to me. He covered my body with his and kissed me deeply.

His legs, which had been straddling the outside of mine, nudged them apart. Moaning in pleasure, I spread my legs and allowed him between them. He kissed his way from my lips to my jaw and then to my neck as he pressed himself into me. His boxers were the only thing separating us, and I could feel his very large erection pressing into my stomach.

As he nibbled on my ear he whispered into it. "Are you sure about this, Baby?"

The lump in my throat made it impossible for me to speak so I just nodded. As he sat up and lowered his boxer shorts, I tried not to stare; I tried to act like it was no big deal. I'd seen lots of dicks...on the internet. His was in real life, though, and right in front of me, and for some reason, it seemed a hell of a lot bigger than the ones on my laptop. In reality it probably wasn't, but to me it seemed a foot long!

He reached over me and into his nightstand, bringing his dick closer to my face. There was a small drop of fluid on the tip that glistened in the moonlight, and for a moment, I thought it winked at me. I held in a giggle just as Jasper cursed.

"Mother fucker! I forgot I don't have any condoms. Oh Darlin', I'm sorry. I just...well, I never thought that this day would come with you, and I wasn't interested in anyone else. I threw out the ones I had after Tanya left."

"It's ok," I said, trying to hide my disappointment.

"No Darlin', it's not. I can go to the store if you'd like. I'd be back in an hour if I hurried." I knew that there was nothing open on a Friday night in this little town. He'd have to drive halfway back to the city. "I'm so sorry, Sweetie. I know it's not romantic, but I just can't risk getting you pregnant."

Was that what he was worried about? I just thought that he wanted a condom. I was on the pill; I had been for almost five years. I went on it in high school when my periods were so irregular they kept me from cheerleading and swim practices. "I uh, I'm on the pill."

He looked at me and swallowed hard. I watched his adam's apple bob up and down. "Do you want to? I mean, without a condom?"

"Yes."

He brought his lips to mine once again and started to kiss me just as my phone buzzed with a text.

"Do you need to get that?" he asked half into my mouth.

I shook my head. I didn't care who it was.

He kissed me again. Buzzzz. Ignore it, I told myself. Buzzzz. Buzzzz.

Jasper pulled back laughing. "Hey, Darlin', let's not rush this. Why don't you check that while I grab us something to drink?. I'd like to start this over if that's alright.".

I nodded. The romantic mood had been killed by all the talk of Tanya, my virginity and condoms.

When Jasper slipped on his boxers and left the room, I picked up the phone to see four texts from Bella.

_B: Allie Bear, u ok?_

_B: ?_

_B: ok, cumming_

_B: not cumming cumming, I mean I'm coming back to ur place_

Oh God, I didn't want her to go back to my place and wonder where I was.

_A: Hey Bells, im ok. Hangin out with Jasper._

_B: Jasper? the cowboy?_

_A: yup_

_B: like hangin out? or is he hangin out?_

I didn't want to go into it; I wanted to go and be with Jasper. Pressing the phone, I used the voice text button.

_A: ill tell u in the morning. i have to blow._

_B: wow. That's what edward was just doing!_

_A: OMG, go. I have to go. stay there. c u in the morning_

I put my phone on the nightstand. Jasper hadn't returned yet, so I wrapped the sheet around me and ran to the bathroom to freshen up.

After only a minute or two, I heard Jasper back in the bedroom. "Alice?"

"Freshening up," I called from the bathroom.

"Take ur time. Darlin'. Oh, you just got another text."

"Um, it's just Bella. She's drunk. Just text her back good night."

Jasper was silent, staring at the phone when I entered the room. There was a smirk on his face. What the hell had Bella said? Jasper handed me the phone, and right after my text about needing to go and seeing her in the morning was her reply—in all caps.

_B: OK. SADDLE UP AND RIDE 'EM COWBOY! YEEHAW!_

I wanted to die.

He just smiled. "I'll be in the living room, Darlin'—when you're ready."

I texted her back.

_A: not funny. ill c u in the morning. turning off phone. night_

I took a deep breath and walked out into Jasper's living room. I gasped in surprise at what he'd done in that little bit of time I was texting and freshening up. He had lit nearly a dozen candles all over the room, and was laying on a white rug in front of the now lit fireplace, holding two glasses of white wine.

He'd removed his boxer shorts again and looked amazing. His winky wasn't hard like it was before, instead resting against his thigh. I couldn't help but stare, and as I licked my lips, I watched it grow right before my eyes.

"I poured you a glass of wine. Would you like some?"

I nodded and joined him on the rug. It really wasn't cold out, but the fire felt nice and was very romantic. Jasper handed me a glass. "To texting."

I sipped at the wine and took in the room. He'd done a lot for me, all to make tonight special. And it really did feel special. Between sips of wine, we kissed each other and he caressed my skin. Taking the glass from me, he laid me down on the carpet and covered my body with his once again.

My fingers traced the muscles in his back while he pulled open the bed sheet, exposing my breasts. His mouth went to my nipple and I moaned in pleasure. As he sucked and nibbled, his fingers slipped between my legs, giving me more pleasure. They moved in and out of me, making me wiggle beneath him. "Oh fuck, Babygirl," he said, rubbing my clit with his thumb. "Cum for me please." Arching my back off the soft rug, I came all over his fingers. "So beautiful," he whispered, moving between my legs. "Are you sure, Alice?"

I nodded. I'd never been more sure of anything. I knew that he would be gentle and that it probably wouldn't hurt at all. I was wrong. It felt like something way too big was going into my body. I bit my lip as he began making love to me.

"Darlin'," he said, stopping his movement. "Does this hurt?"

I nodded. "It just feels too big."

"Damn, you have a way of stroking a guy's ego. Want to stop?"

"Mmmm, no," I said, wiggling more. Although it hurt, I was starting to really like the full feeling I got from him being inside of me.

Jasper groaned as I felt him slide further into me. For a second, there was a pinch which made me bring my hands to his stomach to hold him back. I didn't need to because he was still going nice and slow, making sure I was alright. The sensation of him moving in and out of me was incredible. His speed picked up some and then stopped altogether. "Babygirl. I feel like a fucking seventeen year old. It's so warm and tight. I'm about to cum."

I couldn't help but giggle that he was enjoying it. I'd been so nervous about not knowing what I was doing, but other than a bit of a pinch, it felt nice. "I want you to cum. Can't you cum two times?" I hoped I wasn't being naive, but I'd seen men in porno movies do it.

"Mmmm, fuck yeah, Darlin'." His hips began to move again, and within minutes, his body jerked then stilled. "Fuck...fuck...fuck...," he grunted. "God damn, Woman. That was incredible."

We made love two more times that night—once more on the carpet in front of the fire, and once after he'd carried me back to his bed. I had no idea what the morning would bring, but for now, for tonight, I fell asleep, content to be in his arms.

Carlisle POV

I was heading up to my cabin a day early to surprise Alice; it had been a long time since we had a father/daughter weekend together. I was sure she'd still be sleeping when I got in because of the early hour. I'd get in some good fishing before I woke her.

Grabbing my phone, I texted one of my best friends, hoping he was already up here for the weekend.

_C: Doing anyone good this morning?_

_C: * anything_

Haha, what a joke. He'd laugh. It wasn't like he was getting laid. Hell, Jasper hadn't gotten laid in two years. As I rounded the bend, I saw his car was parked outside of his place. I'd grab a bite to eat and then go surprise him. Who didn't like surprises?

* * *

**Host's Note: Show the author some love by submitting a review. Add us to author alert to be notified of new stories.**

*****Contest has been extended, we will be accepting entries till May 6th, 2013*****

**Voting opens May 7th, 2013 - May 21st, 2013**


End file.
